


Caught Inbetween

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort is dead, and Draco Malfoy is up to something. Harry follows him one night, determined to find out what Malfoy is up to, when he sees Malfoy meeting somebody who should definitely be dead.





	Caught Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title comes from the Britney song '123' because I'm incapable of writing a threesome fic without getting that song stuck in my head xD
> 
> This is very much a PWP but I hope it's enjoyable...nothing beats Harry getting defiled by not one but TWO Slytherins :D

Draco Malfoy was up to something, and as usual nobody believed Harry. 

The war was over, they all said, and Malfoy had been cleared of all charges.

That might have been true, and Harry didn’t believe Malfoy actually had it in him to be doing something truly evil, but that didn’t mean that Malfoy hadn’t got himself too deep in some nefarious plot again. 

Malfoy had been sneaking out of the shared eighth-year dorm every night for the last two weeks, and Harry had finally decided it was about time he needed to see where Malfoy was going. He’d lent his Invisibility Cloak to Ron and Hermione a couple of days ago and they’d yet to return it; Harry really should have waited, but he couldn’t stand not knowing anymore.

So with his own natural stealth and cunning, Harry set about following Malfoy down to the Hogwarts Grounds. He kept several feet back, and not directly behind Malfoy but rather to the side. Malfoy didn’t show any signs that he knew he was being followed—he didn’t appear tense or hasty—and all in all Harry thought his scheme was going rather well.

Malfoy led him all the way to the outskirts of Hogwarts, right round the back of the Quidditch Pitch where they would be entirely sheltered from view of anyone watching from the castle. Harry slowed his pace and clutched his wand tightly, ready to attack if Malfoy suddenly turned on him. 

Malfoy did no such thing, however, and instead walked determinedly towards a figure stepping out from the shadows of the outer walls. Harry blinked, eyes straining against the night’s darkness as he tried to work out who the tall, mysterious figure was, when Malfoy cast a Lumos charm.

Harry gasped loudly, too loud, and both Malfoy and Tom Riddle turned around to stare at him.

Tom Riddle? How could it possibly Tom Riddle? 

Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest, and the shock of seeing a very alive looking Tom Riddle allowed enough distraction for Malfoy to disarm Harry before he could react. Seeing no other option, Harry turned to flee, but next thing he knew his arms were forced behind his back and bound together with rope, and a magical force dragged him backwards until he fell on his arse with two tall figures looming over him.

Up close and in better light, Harry could see that this Tom looked just a little bit older than the Tom from the diary, Harry’s age perhaps, handsome and striking with sharp cheekbones and blood-red lips. 

“You’re dead,” Harry hissed, staring up at Tom in alarm. “You’re dead.” Harry turned to Malfoy hopefully. “This is some ridiculous trick, right? You knew I was following you and you set this up.”

Malfoy shook his head grimly.

“Actually, I am very much alive,” Tom purred. “Draco is to thank for that, though I must confess I find myself disappointed in him that he had no idea you were following him. I’d have much rather preferred that you were unaware of my presence.”

“But _how_?” Harry questioned wildly. “We destroyed all of them; all the Horcruxes you made are gone!”

Tom smirked cruelly. “You did destroy them all, however you made one vital error which was failing to check that the diadem still held a piece of my soul before you destroyed it. Draco here helped free me from its confines while he worked on that Vanishing Cabinet, and he’s kept me hidden ever since. I wouldn’t fret that pretty head of yours, though, Harry; I have no intention of carrying on where Voldemort left off, and that includes obsessing over you. Why bother with that when I can be a politician and sway minds from within?”

Harry swallowed heavily. “So what? Are you just going to kill me and be done with it? You won’t get away with any of this, you know; my friends won’t rest until they found out what happened to me.”

“My, Harry; you certainly are one for dramatics,” Tom drawled, dropping to his knees and running a hand through Harry’s hair. Harry turned his face away from him which made Tom chuckle darkly. “I have no desire to kill you unless you prove that you’re going to be a problem for me. What do you think, Draco? Do you think Harry will cause me problems?”

“I don’t know, probably,” Malfoy answered, looking down at Harry and Tom warily. “He does have a tendency of running his mouth.”

Tom smiled delightedly. “Well,let’s see if we can show Harry better things he could be doing with his mouth, hmm?”

“What?” Harry exclaimed in alarm. “I-”

His words were cut off with a muffle as Tom slammed his mouth on Harry’s, his grip on Harry’s arms the only thing keeping him from toppling backwards. Tom’s lips were delightfully sinful, somehow making a simple kiss into something so much more… _erotic_.

Tom pulled back and smirked at the breathless and no doubt awed look on Harry’s face. 

“I can show you other ways I can make you feel good, Harry,” Tom breathed. “We don’t have to be enemies; I can be your friend...your _lover_. Draco can join us, too; you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Draco?”

Malfoy let out a strangled noise that sounded stuck somewhere between yes and no. From Harry’s position he could very clearly see the bulge in Malfoy’s trousers, and though Malfoy wasn’t nearly as attractive as Tom he was still classically handsome for the most part, if not a bit pointy. 

“Join us, Draco,” Tom said, clearly taking Harry’s silence as acceptance—which it pretty much was. This might have been Tom Riddle sat by Harry’s side, but if Tom’s tongue alone could make Harry feel so good…

And well, he might as well make the most out of what could have otherwise been a terrible situation.

Malfoy seemed to be having the same internal battle that Harry had been having, but finally he joined Tom kneeling on the ground. He leant in to kiss Harry, too, cautiously but with passion behind his kiss that hadn’t been in Tom’s. Harry kissed back hard, when his face was turned to the side and Tom was kissing him again instead. They switched between the two of them until Harry felt dizzy with all of it, his mind clouding over even further with lust, and his cock swelling beneath his trousers. 

Tom murmured a spell which sent Harry’s clothes neatly flying off him, somehow making their way round the conjured ropes which still remained on Harry’s arms. Harry shivered as the night chill touched his skin, and shivered again when Tom’s hands roamed Harry’s body, while one of Malfoy’s curled around his cock.

“You’re beautiful, Harry,” Tom murmured, pinching one of Harry’s nipples roughly before resuming his gentle study of Harry’s form. “Don’t you agree, Draco? You’ve wanted him for a long time, I know; don’t be afraid of telling him.”

Harry glanced towards Malfoy who was suddenly refusing to meet Harry’s eyes and was staring instead at Harry’s cock. 

“It’s alright,” Harry said. “I won’t hate you for it.”

“I think you’re fucking _gorgeous_ ,” Malfoy hissed in response, making Harry whimper when he gave Harry’s cock a squeeze. “I never knew whether I wanted to punch you or bend you over and have my way with you.”

“You can have your way with him very soon, Draco,” Tom purred, pressing a finger past Harry’s lips, the digit salty and firm against Harry’s tongue. “I’m going to fuck him first, but you can have him once I’m finished. Yes, darling, suck them just like that,” he added in a whisper to Harry as he pushed another finger into Harry’s mouth. “Prepare him if you want, Draco; I certainly don’t have enough patience to do it properly myself.”

Harry’s mind was spinning with pleasure, and even though a little voice at the back of his head was screaming that he was about to lose his virginity to Tom Riddle—and then be fucked by Draco Malfoy—he couldn’t bring himself to care that these were the last two people he should be having sex with. So far all they had done was make Harry feel _good_ , and he knew that he wanted _everything_ that they had to offer him.

He found himself pushed onto his back, the ground sticky and cold beneath his skin and his bound arms digging against him slightly painfully. That minor discomfort flew straight out of his head when Malfoy’s warm hands parted Harry’s thighs and slid over their curve down to the crease of his arse. 

Malfoy murmured a lubrication charm which left Harry’s hole feeling sticky and wet, and then a finger was pushing at his entrance, edging inside slowly. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Malfoy ease his finger in and out, while Tom stroked Harry’s cheek, and traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. 

A second finger was soon added along with the first, Harry’s rim stretching around them. It felt strange but not uncomfortable, and when Malfoy’s fingers hit his prostate he let out a sound of pleasant surprise as his eyes snapped open. 

“That will do, Draco,” Tom murmured after a few minutes had passed. “I want to stretch Harry round my cock, now. Turn over and up onto your knees, lovely, there you go,” he added, patting Harry’s thigh.

Harry managed to do as he was told, even with his arms tied behind his back. Tom positioned himself behind Harry, grabbing hold of his bound wrists to keep Harry balanced. 

“Take his mouth, Draco,” Tom ordered. “But if you want his arse I suggest you pull out before you come. But wait a moment, will you? I want to hear the pretty noises Harry makes as I enter him for the first time.”

Harry let out an unwilling whimper as he felt the head of Tom’s cock press against his hole, his rim burning slightly as Tom pushed forwards. He let out another breathless little moan as Tom’s length slowly filled Harry, stretching him wide around Tom. When Tom was fully inside Harry he paused for a moment, fingers tightening around Harry’s bound wrists possessively. 

“Come see, Draco,” Tom said, drawing Malfoy towards him. “See how beautiful he looks with his arse stretched around my cock? You’re lovely, Harry, all _mine_.”

Harry gasped loudly as Tom pulled out and slammed back in, the angle hitting his prostate and mixing the pain with pleasure. Tom began a ruthless pace, and Harry couldn’t hold back the moans until Malfoy came round the front of him and muffled them with his cock. 

Malfoy’s length was long and heavy on his tongue, stretching Harry’s lips wide. It felt so _filthy_ to be stretched open by two cocks, one pounding his arse and the other fucking his mouth, but Harry loved it. He felt so used and sexy and _wanted_. It felt good to be fucked, but even better knowing that Tom and Malfoy could use his body for their own pleasure, while he was tied up and just had to _take_ it.

Malfoy was groaning, his eyes closed as he bucked into Harry’s mouth, while Tom yanked on Harry’s wrists as he pounded into him, seeming equally as lost in the pleasure. 

Harry’s jaw was just beginning to ache when Malfoy pulled out of him with a strangled moan, and he grasped his own cock hard, hard enough to look like it hurt.

“Close, Draco,” Tom sneered, voice breathy. 

Tom leaned over Harry’s body and bit down on his shoulder as he pumped with short, hard thrusts into Harry, before Harry felt Tom’s cock releasing inside him. Tom pulled out and turned Harry over so he was back on the ground, and positioned himself on his side beside Harry.

“All yours, Draco,” Tom drawled, patting Harry’s thigh invitingly.

Malfoy moved with urgency, parting Harry’s legs and pushing them up around Malfoy’s waist. His eyes gleamed hungrily as pushed his cock into Harry, who moaned as Malfoy slid inside him easily.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Malfoy moaned. “Do you like my cock, Potter? You like me fucking your sloppy, stretched out hole?”

Tom smiled, stroking Harry’s hair tenderly. 

“You’ve taken us both so beautifully, darling,” Tom murmured, moving one hand to splay out on Harry’s throat, and the other to grasp his aching, neglected cock. “See how good we can make you feel? And see how happy you make _us_? Come for me, Harry; show me how much you need me.”

Tom’s fingers worked devilishly at Harry’s length, and with Malfoy battering his prostate Harry came soon after Tom’s words, bucking up into his fist. His channel tightened around Malfoy’s cock, who gasped heavily as he spilled his own release inside Harry’s well-used hole.

Tom wiped Harry’s release on his stomach, before trailing a path with his hand up Harry’s body and pushing his sticky fingers against Harry’s lips. Harry sucked each one into his mouth in turn, ignoring the watering of his eyes as Tom pushed a second one in and pushed down on Harry’s tongue before pulling them out entirely. 

He and Malfoy both stood, their trousers now buttoned, while Harry remained on the ground, naked, sticky with come, and with his arms still bound behind his back. He felt utterly debauched but in a good way, and he smiled as he sat up.

“I won’t turn you in,” Harry said seriously, glancing at Tom. “But I want you to promise me you’ll at least try and stay away from Dark magic and focus your darkness into politics. If you do, I’ll let you fuck me again, too, as many times as you want.”

Tom’s lips curled, and he reached down to haul Harry to his feet. 

“A willing sex slave, hmm?” Tom purred. “All in return for good behaviour? We can hardly refuse such an offer, can we, Draco?”

“Well, not slave-” Harry started, but Tom cut his words off with a short kiss.

“You won’t be imprisoned or forced, certainly, but be dedicated to us…” Tom paused, giving Harry a sly smile. “I’ll admit to you now, Harry, I wasn’t quite honest with you before. I said I wouldn’t harbour the same obsession with you that my older self did, but that isn’t true at all. I don’t wish to kill or harm you, however, I simply wish to have you, and to have you desire me. In that regard, I suppose I’m just as much a slave to you as you are to me, sweetness. And Draco, well Draco is a slave to his heart; his feelings for you are deeper than he even realises.”

Tom murmured another spell which untied the ropes from around Harry’s wrists and had his clothes back on his body. 

“Well,” Tom said with a satisfied smirk once they were sorted. “You have a choice now; you can both either return to Hogwarts, or you can come with me to Hogsmeade and leave silly schooling behind?”

Harry and Malfoy didn’t even look back as they left the castle behind.


End file.
